<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Напрягать тебя (IntimiDATE You) by Merla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960584">Напрягать тебя (IntimiDATE You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla'>Merla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, 5+1 раз, Gen, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Unapologetic fluff (with guns), ГИДРАмужья, Гидрахазбендс, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 раз, когда агент Рамлоу и агент Роллинс напрягали своим присутствием, и 1 раз, когда это было не так.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381203">IntimiDATE You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheFridge/pseuds/UnderTheFridge">UnderTheFridge</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они в насмешку называют это "Назад к основам", но мало что лучше объединяет новых агентов ЩИТа – независимо от умений и навыков они приходят к одному знаменателю. Объединяющий опыт, все дела. Кроме того, это сильно облегчает Гидре пачками тренировать своих оперативников. </p><p>Данная группа на тёмной стороне целиком, вместе с инструкторами. </p><p>Было весело. Брок наслаждался по-полной, была только одна заноза (ничто так не бесит, как занозы).</p><p>Парень примерно его возраста, может на год-два младше. Южанин из маленького городка. Наёмник с мутным прошлым (как и большинство из них). Высокий. В шрамах. И совершенно тихий, вплоть до того, что они гадают, может ли он говорить. Он, конечно, может, но "да, сэр" и "нет, сэр" составляют практически весь репертуар. Если к нему обращаются, он отвечает приглушенным голосом. И всё. Он стойкий, молчаливый и уверенный.</p><p>Брок достаёт его беспрестанно. Каждую тренировку, каждый брифинг, каждую проверку на слабо. Втягивает во все подряд, выбирает для всего подряд. Просто чтобы увидеть, от чего он всё же взбесится.</p><p>По всей видимости, этого недостаточно. Ублюдок не сдаётся. Остальным весело, но Брок уже на стены лезет. Не то, чтобы он это показывал. Он не подает вида, что его это цепляет, так же как не признается, что, по его мнению – парень адски горяч.</p><p>Так что он переходит на личности. </p><p>– Вы только на это посмотрите, – он целенаправленно, оскорбительно давит большим пальцем на шрам на подбородке ублюдка (и старается не думать о близости губ). – Что случилось, ты с медведем подрался?</p><p>Все смеются, потому что понимают расстановку сил, кроме того, им и впрямь смешно – такие вот они люди.</p><p>– Ага, – очевидная ложь. Он никогда не моргает.</p><p>– И он реально тебе навалял, а?</p><p>Пауза.</p><p>– Видел бы ты медведя. </p><p>Они просто взвывают от хохота, а Брок отворачивается, чтобы ублюдок – агент Роллинс – не увидел его улыбку. Обзывает его грёбаным умником, чтобы не думать о его глазах, говорящих ему что-то, что он не желает знать. </p><p>Он слишком поздно понял, что, задавшись целью прогнуть его под себя (и не думая о том, что может обратить во врага), он дослужился до лейтенанта. </p><p>Самое потрясающее и самое идиотское, что он сделал в своей жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Упс, – произносит Дэн, – мне пора. – Он смотрит на свои часы, как бы удостоверяясь. – Пока. Увидимся.</p><p>– Пока, – жизнерадостно отвечает Соня, продолжая крутить педали. – Я буду через пару минут. </p><p>Когда он отходит (и перестаёт загораживать ей обзор), она внезапно понимает, почему он смылся. </p><p>Она сказала "пара минут", но почему бы не округлить до часа? Это даже полезно. Ей нужно побольше тренироваться. Утром она на двадцатый этаж добиралась на лифте. А вчера ходила на ланч с Зейнаб и тот панини с сыром и помидорами был идеален – но нужно же сжечь эти калории? И в душевых сейчас наверно не протолкнуться. Плейлист, опять же, ещё не закончился. Какой смысл уходить, если она даже ни разу не представила себя Арианой Гранде*?</p><p>Она замедляется, почти готовая признать, что все эти причины не имеют ничего общего с тем, почему она остаётся на месте. Прямо сейчас она как-то не чувствует себя тем воплощением Арианы.</p><p>Лучше не поднимать голову, хотя она не может удержаться и смотрит. Их по всей видимости десять, и восемь из них здесь. Еще двое как будто пытаются убить друг друга на матах. Они не имеют ничего против Сони: может не заметили, может им без разницы, но всё равно, сложно избавиться от ощущения, будто за тобой наблюдают. Ей придётся пройти мимо них, чтобы добраться до выхода. </p><p>После рекордных полутора часов сжигания калорий, она делает перерыв. Стая хищников не разделяется, чтобы погнаться за ней – не то чтобы они собирались. Но лучше если они её не увидят. Спортзал пуст не просто так. Оказаться на их орбите похоже опасно.</p><p>Когда она возвращается к своему рабочему месту, у неё подрагивают колени, но это, разумеется, из-за тренировки.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXiSVQZLje8</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы за ним следили, он бы сюда не пришёл. Если бы у него были мозги, он бы тоже сюда не пришёл. Но он просто не хочет возвращаться в Трискелион. Потому что они будут Озабочены, а если что и бесит его, так это люди, выражающие ему свою Озабоченность. Не о <i>нём</i>, а <i>ему</i>. У Роджерса это получается особенно хорошо/плохо. </p><p>Три часа утра – ведьмовской час. Он притормаживает в подъезде, вытащив пистолет (хотя, вот сейчас, даже его бабуля была бы быстрее, а она уже десять лет как в могиле). Из-за дверей одной из квартир доносятся звуки. </p><p>Кто-то смотрит "Дору-путешественницу" – на полную громкость, в три часа утра, так что он просто стоит и слушает. "<i>¡Hola!</i>". Мир скатывается в безумие.</p><p>Он приходит в себя, в подъезде холодно и пусто, и ему нужно то, в чём он уже и так нуждается, но ещё сильнее. Он перепрыгивает через ступеньки, оставляя детский смех за спиной. </p><p>Когда он стучит в дверь, ему не отвечают, так что он стучит ещё раз. И ещё раз. Возможно, он даже обматерил её для ровного счета, прислонился лбом к неподвижной деревяшке и потребовал, чтобы грёбаную дверь открыли прямо сейчас, нахуй, или видит бог – он её сейчас сломает.</p><p>Дверь приоткрывается – чуть-чуть, но всё же – и его лоб внезапно встречается с глушителем. Брок ухмыляется и бросает свой пистолет на коврик.</p><p>– Эй, это прозвучит странно…</p><p>– Документы…</p><p>– Да ладно, ты правда думаешь…</p><p>– Документы, тупица.</p><p>– Да ладно, Джек…</p><p>Слышится зловещий щелчок. Разумеется, Джек не такой дурак, чтобы стрелять в него прямо в коридоре. Разумеется, звук был от чего-то другого. Но то логика, а то стоять тут и думать, не украсит ли и в самом деле содержимое его головы обстановку. </p><p>Он мог бы вытащить своё удостоверение ЩИТа с прикольным голографическим логотипом и биометрией, которое служит пропуском в сотню посольств (и несколько ночных клубов),но вместо этого он тянется к воротнику бронежилета и вытаскивает из-под него жетоны. Из-за двери появляется рука и ласково их гладит.</p><p>– Так ты веришь мне?</p><p>Рука хватает за цепочку и втягивает Брока внутрь. Он прислоняется – его толкают – к ближайшей стене и пользуется возможностью засунуть жетоны (плюс вороненое кольцо) назад под рубашку.</p><p>– О чём ты, блять, думал?</p><p>– Я не ранен. Спасибо что спросил. Прошло нормально. Плохие ребята наверно думают, что я мертв, всё хорошо. </p><p>Джек просто смотрит на него с нечитаемым в приглушённом свете выражением лица. Где-то между "не впечатлён" и "реально, бля, не впечатлён".</p><p>– Ты воняешь. Прими душ.</p><p>Брок идёт в душ и, по ощущениям, это будто первый круг рая. Когда он разваливается на диване  – второй. Когда его стаскивают с дивана, это неприятно, но к тому времени уже почему-то утро, светло и он оказывается под тёплым пледом (в прошлом его много раз выпинывали <i>из</i> кровати, и только с Джеком его впинывали <i>в</i> неё).</p><p>Он вырубается ещё на пару часов и таким образом умудряется добраться до ланча без объяснений, что, нахуй, происходит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Давая презентацию, вы чувствуете себя либо величайшим в мире оратором, либо полным дерьмом. В данный момент для Эндрю верно последнее. Он прислоняется к невыразительной серой стене рядом с невыразительной серой дверью и притворяется, что пар с яблочным ароматом, окутывающий его лицо – на самом деле резкий и едкий дым. Не срабатывает. Он был так горд тем, что задавил тягу к никотину, но она вернулась моментально, как будто чтобы напомнить, что он всего лишь человек. Ему не нужно напоминание. Он и так знает.</p><p>Когда он вчера выходил из офиса, его босс назвала его "А-мэн" (она иногда так делает), и это вызвало у него улыбку. Он ей подмигнул. У него была Мотивация, и он собирался выйти к народу и научить их Мотивации, как какой-то корпоративный Иисус. </p><p>(Имейте в виду, что <i>на самом деле </i>он не думает, что подобен Иисусу – это уже Сверх Напряг, и Эластичная Истина не замедлит его щёлкнуть. Но иногда ему кажется, что именно так чувствуют себя пророки).</p><p>Когда он добирается до зала, где проводится семинар, то успевает повстречать достаточно вооружённых охранников, чтобы успешно контролировать свои реакции. Он привык к паре парней в униформе возле стойки на входе, у которых максимум есть один шокер на двоих. ЩИТ кишит людьми в униформе, и они все вооружены до зубов. Настоящим оружием. Здесь занимаются национальной безопасностью и, похоже, национальная безопасность требует, чтобы дамы и господа в полном армейской снаряжении бродили по кабинетам, как будто они тут хозяева.</p><p>Четверо таких пришли на лекцию, но от их присутствия чувство безопасности так и не появилось. Он излучал уверенность и убеждённость и смотрел на них так же, как и на остальных участников. Большинство из них были одеты в деловые костюмы, пара-тройка в серую или голубую униформу, но эти – эти были в чёрном. Тот, кто вошёл первым, первым же занял место: ровно посередине, а остальные расположились за ним. Эндрю определил в нём наличие качеств лидера. У мужчины было узкое смуглое лицо, и встречаться с ним взглядом было ошибкой. Он секунду смотрел Эндрю прямо в глаза, потом нарочито отвернулся и что-то сказал одному из тех, кто уселся за ним. Что бы это ни было, они засмеялись.</p><p>Эндрю не упомянул об этом, потому что это не способствовало бы продуктивной дискуссии, а они собрались не для того, чтобы исследовать пути, которыми определённые личностные качества вели к иному восприятию одного и того же личного целого (это был совсем другой курс, с парой предпосылок во взаимоотношениях Работника и Работодателя).</p><p>Хотя, парень был мудаком.</p><p>Это стало очевидным в течение первых пяти минут, и Эндрю начал задумываться, почему эти люди вообще оказались на лекции, пока не вспомнил, что она была обязательной для большинства персонала ЩИТа. Хотя, было ясно, что этому парню не нужен интерактивный дневной семинар по "Мотивации, Постановке Цели и Выражении Цели". У него и так было полно Мотивации – быть говнюком. И у него уже были Краткосрочные и Долгосрочные Карьерный Цели – быть говнюком по отношению к максимально возможному количеству людей. И выражал он эти цели поразительно хорошо.</p><p>В общем-то, имея дело с нарушителями спокойствия (начальница Эндрю даёт лекции на эту тему, и они все на них были), нужно оставаться вежливыми, профессиональными и, возможно, немного подыграть им. Посмеяться их шутками, дать им почувствовать, что они могут внести вклад, или, по крайней мере, могут стать Пассажирами, а не Заключенными. Зачастую, правильно вовлеченные умники хорошо служили групповой динамике.</p><p>Эндрю хотел врезать ему в лицо. Это был голос пещерного человека – сам Эндрю знал, что это будет неуместно. Плюс – у чувака был пистолет. Плюс – даже если бы у него не было пистолета, тесная чёрная футболка только подчёркивала руки, на которых можно было повесить качели. Третий плюс – даже если бы Эндрю каким-то образом обрёл мастерство в кунг-фу, у чувака была поддержка: женщина и двое мужчин, ближайший из которых был похож на кирпичный дом, а кроме того, обладал шрамом на лице и неподвижным, нервирующим взглядом. </p><p>Они не должны были к нему попасть, но они попали. И достали его.</p><p>И он должен вернуться обратно на продолжение лекции. </p><p>---</p><p>– Не позволяйте им себя достать.</p><p>Рядом появилась женщина. Высокая, с тёмными волосами, стянутыми в узел и таким скулами, что будь его воля – пялился бы день напролёт. Она одета в блузку и форменные брюки, и он хотел бы, чтобы она прилетела за ним на вертолёте, спасла с тонущего корабля, спустившись на тросе и поцеловала бы его, когда они зависнут между небом и землёй. </p><p>Он не озвучивает ей ничего из перечисленного, потому что это тоже голос пещерного человека. Скрытый облаком пара, Эндрю издаёт пораженческий стон.</p><p>– Они просто развлекаются так, – беззлобно объясняет она. – Вы неплохо справлялись. Они просто говнюки.</p><p>– Спасибо, – благодарит он, хоть и не уверен, за что именно. – Там просто один… тот парень…</p><p>– Не беспокойтесь о нём. Ему всегда надо оставлять за собой последнее слово. Ну, или он так думает. Мы – все остальные – слушаем вас, а не его.</p><p>– Больше лает, чем кусает?</p><p>– О, кусает он зверски. Но вы этого не увидите. Сейчас – да, он просто лает.</p><p>Эндрю говорит, что это ему очень помогло, и она уходит. Только потом, когда он возвращается в аудиторию, и дверь захлопывается, он понимает, что она не курила.</p><p>---</p><p>Дневная лекция чуть менее ужасна, чем утренняя, потому что все притихшие и наевшиеся после ланча. Он даже умудряется выдать пару остроумных ответов на гавки. Уходя, группа в чёрном выметается впереди всех. </p><p>По крайней мере, он думал, что они все ушли.</p><p>Когда он собирает свои вещи (их немного, потому что современный презентатор должен быть проворным и активным, а не полагаться на записи и вспомогательный реквизит), кто-то его тихо и осторожно окликает. Он оборачивается, а там этот парень со шрамом. Который вблизи выглядит ещё больше и страшнее. Эндрю немедленно желает, чтобы между ними оказалось некоторое расстояние – предпочтительно с небольшую страну размером. </p><p>– Было хорошо, – говорит парень, и это не те слова, что он ожидал. – Не знаю, насколько лично для меня это будет полезно, но вы хороший презентатор. Может стоит немного замедлиться во время подведения итогов, но и только. Я уверен, они будут рекомендовать вас, и однажды позовут снова. </p><p>– Спасибо, – пищит Эндрю, разжимая мёртвую хватку на лазерной указке. Лёгкие решают, что дыхание снова становится доступной опцией. – Спасибо, я благодарен за отзыв. – Он умудряется изобразить улыбку и надеется, что она передаёт профессионализм, а не ужас.</p><p>Парень чуть заметно улыбается в ответ и уходит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь. </p><p>– Да, сэр.</p><p>Нет смысла это отрицать, так что он не отрицает. Брок это уважает.</p><p>– Шон Роуз твой кузен. Ты нам это не сказал. Он тебя <i>узнал</i>, – он даёт фразе повиснуть в воздухе. Кто другой уже начал бы корчиться, но Джек не доставляет ему такого удовольствия и, если честно, Брок этого и не ожидает. – Как думаешь, это подвергло бы миссию опасности?</p><p>– Нет, сэр, – тоже ожидаемо.</p><p>– Ну, ты… ты прав. Но, серьёзно, Джек. Ты должен докладывать о таком. Ты знал, что Роуз там будет. Что если бы нам пришлось его убить? Ты бы убил его?</p><p>– Да, сэр.</p><p>Брок вздыхает, чтобы скрыть беспокойство. Парень готов был пристрелить собственного кузена, лишь бы не провалить миссию. Он знает это про Джека, но каждый раз его пробирает. Шевеление страха в груди и шевеление чего-то совсем другого в штанах. </p><p>– Мы давно не разговаривали, – добавляет Джек, как будто это поможет. </p><p>– Угу. Собираешься послать ему открытку на Рождество в этом году? По адресу: допросная номер два, подвалы ЩИТа, – ответа нет, но Броку и не нужно. – Но перед этим, сначала вот.</p><p>Он достаёт из кармана монету и протягивает Джеку. </p><p>– Ну, ты знаешь. Орёл – проиграл, решка – выиграл. </p><p>Это всё, что он может сказать здесь, под следящими взглядами. Достаточно знать, что Гидра хотела Роуза так же сильно, как и ЩИТ, и, так же, как и ЩИТ наказывала за неповиновение. Шанс 50/50, какая сторона выдаст наказание.</p><p>Он подкидывает монету и ловко ловит на обратную сторону ладони. Бросает взгляд. Ухмыляется, ничего не выдавая.</p><p>– Ну только посмотрите на это, – он держит руки вместе и ждёт, и ждёт...</p><p>Джек дёргается. </p><p>Нужно много усилий, чтобы это произошло, но вот оно. Рано или поздно у Джека кончается терпение, а Брок в этом настоящий эксперт. </p><p>– У меня нет целого дня на это, – говорит Джек, и напряжение на его лице превращает эту остроту в своего рода мольбу. Брок это обожает.</p><p>– Ха. Решка, болван, – никаких признаков облегчения, хотя оно где-то рядом (Джек почти невосприимчив к боли, он без жалоб примет любое наказание, но он <i>ненавидит</i> оказываться голым перед всей командой). – Я знаю, знаю. Но зато я могу полюбоваться, как ты пишешь отчёты. Весело же будет?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Роджерс не очень хорош в том, чтобы поднимать тему, даже когда он – или кто другой – действительно хочет поговорить. Они не хотят. Так что он сидит молча, периодически бросая на них взгляды, размышляя, наверно, не состроить ли печальные щенячьи глазки, чтобы они объяснили ему, что задумали.</p><p>Видно, что в какой-то момент ему приходит в голову, что это, возможно, самое небрежное и невзрачное похищение в мире. Не исключено, что тренировочное. Он складывает руки на коленях и через пару секунд появляется взгляд печального щеночка. Если это действительно попытка похищения, то он не зол на них – он <i>разочарован</i>. Зол или разочарован – на самом деле неважно: он без проблем может надрать им задницы и сбежать. Джек долго об этом думал и пришёл к выводу, что понадобится как минимум десять человек, а то и больше, чтобы скрутить его.</p><p>Он думает об этом сейчас, пока они паркуются. Роджерс, похоже, примерно представляет, где они находятся, но не то чтобы это ему что-то объясняло. Брок оборачивается, пригвождая его взглядом.</p><p>– Кэп, хочу, чтобы ты знал – спасибо. За то, что ты здесь сделаешь. Это для нас много значит. </p><p>– Эээ, что?</p><p>– Пошли, – говорит Брок, перебивая его. Роджерс идёт за ним, никак не комментируя.</p><p>---</p><p>– <i>Сейчас</i>, – произносит он, когда они оказываются внутри, – вот сейчас я понимаю, зачем вам была нужна униформа. И почему вы не хотели, чтобы я говорил кому-нибудь…</p><p>– Заткнись и позируй, мисс Америка, – говорит Брок, но улыбается. Джек не скрывает усмешку, и это становится первой фотографией, пока дама разбирается, как обращаться с камерой: Брок, обхватывающий Капитана за шею и ухмыляющийся как акула; Роджерс, смеющийся и поддающийся дружескому захвату; и Джек, только что не закатывающий с них глаза.</p><p>Остальные более формальны: Роджерс тут в качестве их свидетеля и он относится к этой работе так же серьёзно, как и ко всему, что он делает, даже если они его игнорируют. Большую часть церемонии они смотрят друг на друга так, что кто-то мог бы счесть это романтичным. </p><p>(Именно эти фотографии они потом ставят в рамку).</p><p>– Это только ради льгот, – объявляет Брок, как только они выходят на улицу.</p><p>– Верно, – произносит Роджерс с таким видом, будто это его захомутали. Добрые дела заставляют его сиять. Он с трудом способен контролировать радость за них. – Конечно, приятель. </p><p>– На случай, если кто-то из нас попадёт в больницу, ясно? Или если будут имущественные споры, или… ну, знаешь, права. <i>Юридическая ситуация</i>, – он подчёркивает это, как будто говорит с пятилеткой, и не то чтобы пятилетку это обмануло. </p><p>– Угу, – кивает Роджерс, неловко устраиваясь на заднем сиденье (ему всегда мало места для ног). – То есть, вы говорите мне, что это все часть страхового мошенничества?</p><p>– Ты уже посмотрел этот фильм?</p><p>– Фильм?</p><p>– Неважно. Но да – нет – всё законно, но… это просто… административная фигня. Помни об этом.</p><p>Это задумывалось как угроза, но выходит слишком мягко. Он сидит боком и держится с Джеком за руки поверх разделяющей сиденья панели. Одинаковые титаниумные полоски ловят солнечный отблеск. Кажется, они не могут расцепиться. </p><p>– Точно, ага. </p><p>– Нам нужно возвращаться, – нехотя произносит Джек. </p><p>– Нужно. И если ты кому-то расскажешь… – показывает Брок на Роджерса, который кажется совсем не впечатлён, потому что это всё равно не похоже на угрозу, – мы тебя… я тебя… – Он на секунду прикусывает губу, потом бормочет – … я придумаю что-нибудь, – и откидывается на сиденье.</p><p>– Уверен, что придумаешь, крутой парень, – Роджерс всё ещё ухмыляется. – Уверен, что придумаешь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>